User talk:The Lego Grøup
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! 12:14, December 1, 2016 (UTC) |} chat Want to join me on chat? lavertus (talk) 19:42, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Want to come to chat now and talk about admin stuff?--Toa Matau 17:56, December 10, 2016 (UTC) on chat Hi, i'm on chat now and I will be for another hour if you want to chat. lavertus (talk) 19:53, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Again, i'll be on between 7PM and hopefully 10PM (GMT) tonight, can we talk then if that's convenient for you? lavertus (talk) 16:15, December 13, 2016 (UTC) I have gotten word that you have been copying work from other wikis. Brickipedia is built on original content and we would like you to remove the copied content. If this is not done, other actions may be taken. --Toa Matau 20:18, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Ninjago wiki Not sure if you were accusing me of being a plagiarist, but I wasn't asking to delete the images, just the articles that you have taken line for line. And since you brought up policy, I encourage you to actually sit down and read the policy in question which clearly states "You may not copy content from other communities, or from Wikipedia, without providing proper credit and a link back to the source", which I believe taking an entire article falls under that category. So unless you want to clutter up the Ninjago pages with links back to the Ninjago Wiki, I suggest you revert the pages back to their original state and actually put some effort into them. --Vec 23:59, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I know the rules. Especially the part in Wikia's CC-by-SA license that requires a link to the page. "Such use is allowed where attribution is given." "Almost all of the articles from Brickipedia stolen from Brickimedia." That's a very bold claim. I doubt one complaint would due much. Perhaps 20 pages have stolen content from Brickimedia, and that would be an easy fix. Again, information needs to be cited. It is also always better to have original content to copied content. Your unwillingness to step back from your actions is making me lose trust in you.--Toa Matau 00:01, December 18, 2016 (UTC) "Brickipedia is a Fandom Movies Community. Content is available under CC-BY-SA." Does it even really matter? Brickipedia is built from unique content. Sure bits and pieces come from other places, but the majority of pages need to be unique. Copying pages from other wikis is unnecessary and will not be accepted. So remove those pages you added and replace them with more original content. Again, Brickipedia wants original pages not other wiki's pages.--Toa Matau 13:39, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Wanna come on chat? I think we should talk. lavertus (talk) 19:12, December 19, 2016 (UTC) I had to go away for dinner but i'm back now. lavertus (talk) 20:15, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, my broswer froze. I just need to ask you something lavertus (talk) 20:46, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Quote Template Error The quote template is messed up and doesn't even show the quotes at all. I fixed it up and then you undid my revision. I was wondering if you could fix it to say the quotes. Trailblazer101 (talk) 03:51, December 21, 2016 (UTC) I'll come to a decision later today if you need to be voted on or not. If there is no vote you will be promoted well before Christmas.--Toa Matau 16:16, December 23, 2016 (UTC) I wish you a very merry Christmas and a happy new year! lavertus (talk) 21:38, December 24, 2016 (UTC) What The recent message you left my talk page makes absolutely no sense. Please check your grammar. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 01:41, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations, you have been elected as last month's Brickipedian of the month. If you wish, add this template to your userpage: Thanks, Lavertus, an Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 21:21, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Inactivity Hello there. You haven't contributed to the Wiki since the 24th December and thus, I am giving you a month to demonstrate that you have a use for your rights or else you will be demoted on the 9th April. This is nothing personal by the way so please don't kick off, it is just policy, a policy that I can thank you for introducing the idea of. Thanks, Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 19:56, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Demotion notice Hello there, almost two months ago, I served you with a demotion notice. As you have not been active since, I am afraid that I will be demoting you. This is because inactive staff have no need for rights. If you become active again and decide that you want rights, just drop me a message and i'll re promote you once you have been active for long enough. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia 20:50, May 5, 2017 (UTC)